El Pocky Misterioso
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Las fans de los patinadores Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov le han mandado cajas y cajas rellenas de paquetes de Pocky por el "Día del Pocky", despues de comerse gran parte de ellas quedan con el estomago lleno sin embargo el ultimo pocky que se comieron a causado algo extraño... !Makkachin tiene forma humana!


**Buenas buenas! Hola a tod s :D aqui le dejo el fic de un reto junto con mis amigas por el día del Pocky :3**

 **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen :3**

El pocky misterioso

Como celebración por el día del pocky a mi amo y a su persona especial le llegaron paquetes y paquetes de ese delicioso bocadillo tanto así que terminamos con el estomago lleno y acto seguido nos dormimos, al despertar no me esperaba esta sorpresa…

Me miraba en el espejo y aun no podía creer mi apariencia, era un humano, piernas y brazos largos, alto, mi pelaje se había ido dejándome al descubierto y con frio, lo único que me cubría algo era el cabello que descendía de mi cabeza, mi cola y orejas largas no estaban, siendo estas últimas reemplazadas por diminutas orejas, quiero aullar pero mi voz es diferente, y sobre todo, lo que más me sorprende es que…SOY HOMBRE!. Esta cosa colgando entre mis piernas es la misma que tiene mi amo.

—Ahg…mi estomago… —"Yuuri" como le llama mi amo se había despertado. Estaba demasiado confundido, quería que alguien me consolara y este frio estaba calando hasta mis huesos, me abalance hacia Yuuri para que me acariciara ya que por alguna razón era agradable su contacto y calor en mi pelo—. ¿! Pero qué!? —exclamo Yuuri en sorpresa.

—F-fri-frio… —gemía entre lágrimas—. C-ca-calor... —no me acostumbro a esta forma de hablar.

—¿Quién rayos eres? —la forma en la que Yuuri me miraba me espantaba, no me reconocía, aunque con este aspecto ni yo me lo creería, si tan solo el pudiera olerme sabría que soy yo…

Me puse en cuatro y me incline hacia delante, baje mi cabeza para que él la acariciara y gemía como solía hacer cuando quería que me mimara, le mire rogándole que me entendiera, que supiera que era yo, que me tocara…

—M-ma…m-ma…makka…mak-makkachin… —al menos pude decir mi nombre.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… ¿qué clase de sueño, o pesadilla es este…? —Yuuri me miraba sin poder creerse lo que le decía… sabía que estaba asustado, no me hacía falta mi olfato para saberlo, se le veía en los ojos. " _No quiero este cuerpo_ …", pensé—. Tranquilo… —las manos de Yuuri estaban acariciando mi cabeza, si tuviera mi cola la estaría moviendo de euforia.

—Yu-Y…Yuu…Yuuri… —me lance hacia él de alegría y comencé a lamer sus mejillas mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis manos.

—Basta… detente, no tienes que lamerme —Yuuri reía mientras ambos caíamos al suelo.

Ahh… su calor es tan agradable, y su olor… me gusta… quiero seguir lamiéndolo. No pude resistirlo y no deje de lamer su mejilla, de hecho baje hacia su cuello donde la risa de Yuuri cambio a otro sonido.

—Espera Makkachin… ¿Q-que, Qué haces? —sentía mi cuerpo arder, a pesar del frio que tenia hace unos minutos, el olor de Yuuri me atraía, su calor es tan agradable… No dejaba de lamerlo, sin darme cuenta estaba restregando mi cuerpo contra Yuuri.

—Yuuri…Yuuri…calor…rico…gusta… —las mejillas de Yuuri se tornaron rojizas, de la misma forma que sucede cuando mi amo le toca. _"¿Cómo lo suele hacer mi amo?"._

Deslice mi mano por debajo de su sweater, acariciando su estomago y luego subiendo hasta su pecho.

—No, detente Makkachin, alto… —Yuuri intentaba detenerme pero simplemente no podía, mi cuerpo se estaba poniendo más caliente y mi mente nublándose… _" ¿Estaré en celos…? Pero se supone que soy hombre con esta forma… ahh…da igual"._

Con el sweater hasta sus clavículas note que sus pezones estaban erectos, mi amo también suele lamérselo… Sin dudarlo di el primer lengüetazo en ellos y Yuuri gimió. _"Ahhh…dulce…"_ algo entre mis piernas se estaba endureciendo y al restregarme de nuevo contra Yuuri note que su "cosa" también estaba dura, seguí moviéndome rozando a través de su ropa con su parte.

—Ahhh…. Yuuri… bien… se siente bien… —Yuuri toma mi rostro con ambas mano y se me queda mirando un rato, luego peina mi largo pelo con sus dedos.

—Luces igual que Viktor… cuando tenía el pelo largo… —Su mirada… brillaba, justo como mira a mi amo…

—¿Yuuri? —sentí escalofríos al escuchar la voz de mi amo, yo… yo… yo había tocado a su persona favorita de la misma forma que él lo hace, yo quería poseer a Yuuri igual que él…

—Amo Viktor…

—¿Amo?, espera… ¿qué está pasando? —La voz del amo… él estaba enojado…

Me baje de encima de Yuuri y me arrodille casi pegando mi frente contra el piso, _"El amo me va a castigar…"._

—Yo…amo…perdón…frio…Yuuri…Calor…bien…perdón… —no podía hablar correctamente, aun no me acostumbro, y lo peor del caso es que mi cuerpo arde… no se ha ido, y esa "cosa" sigue dura… quiero seguir tocando a Yuuri…

—¿Qué es eso de amo? ¿Quién eres? —el amo estaba tan enojado que ya me estaba preparando para cualquier castigo que me diera, pero Yuuri se acercó.

—Viktor tranquilo, es Makkachin.

—¿Qué? —El amo me mira directamente a los ojos—. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —Se acerca y acaricia mi pelo—. Aunque tiene el mismo color de ojos y su pelo también.

—Cierto, también pensé lo mismo cuando lo vi.

—Pero se supone que Makkachin es hembra, y esa "cosa" dura entre sus piernas demuestra que es hombre y sobre todo… ¡Te estaba tocando!

—Oh…sobre eso… —la cara de Yuuri estaba toda roja.

—Le dejaste que te tocara, e incluso te excitaste —el amo se acerca a Yuuri y la expresión en su rostro…

—¿V-Viktor?

—Si tanto querías que alguien te tocara me podrías haber levantado —el amo besa a Yuuri y luego de unos segundos este le corresponde, el amo escabulle su mano por el sweater para terminar quitándoselo, Yuuri se sonroja y el amo le mordisquea la oreja. Los pezones de Yuuri vuelven a endurecerse y el amo juega con ellos con sus dedos mientras baja al cuello de este para besarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo… _"Yo quiero… también quiero lamer a Yuuri…"._

—Ahh… Viktor… espera… ahhh… Makkachin está viendo… —decía Yuuri entre gemidos.

—Déjalo que vea… —el amo le desabrocha los pantalones los cuales saca de un tirón junto con sus bóxers, se coloca detrás de él y lo sube en sus piernas, con sus manos abre las piernas de Yuuri—. Entonces Makkachin… estabas tocando a mi Yuuri eh, pero sabes que si le tocas aquí… —el amo señalo la "cosa" dura de Yuuri—. A él le gustaría aun más.

Me acerco lentamente a ellos, deseando grandemente lamer esa parte de Yuuri, su olor me extasiaba, moría por sentir su calor en mi piel.

—Eso es… buen chico, acércate más y dale un buen servicio a Yuuri.

Yuuri me miraba de una forma tan… tan… como si de verdad quisiera que lo lamiera… no le hice esperar y di el primer lengüetazo en su punta, luego a lamerlo completamente, Yuuri volvía a gemir y por alguna razón me emocionaba que sus gemidos ahora se debían a mí.

—Veo que no puedes contener tus gemidos mi querido Yuuri, déjame mantener tu boca ocupada… —el amo toma un paquete de aquel bocadillo delicioso que estaba cerca y coloca el palillo en su boca, Yuuri le mira, toma el palillo en la otra punta y comienzan a acortar la distancia cada vez hasta terminar juntando sus labios, la "cosa" de Yuuri comienza a palpitar y la mía a doler…

—¿No aguantas más las ganas? —pregunta el amo.

—Duele… —respondí.

—Te voy a enseñar un lugar que te hará sentir bien… —el amo toma las piernas de Yuuri haciendo que las rodillas de este llegaran casi hacia sus hombros, podía observar con lujos y detalles el lugar que mencionaba mi amo. —Tienes que prepararlo —he visto al amo hacer esto antes así que pase mi lengua por ese lugar, era cálido y su aroma era mucho más fuerte, me sentía embriagado por su olor.

Cuando termine de preparar a Yuuri escuche al amo susurrarle algo a este, al echarle un vistazo vi que el amo le estaba besando, y que Yuuri acariciaba su "cosa" de arriba hacia abajo. El amo abre los ojos y me mira.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó. Yo solo asentí—. Entonces éntralo y esto te dará la bienvenida— las manos del amo toman el trasero de Yuuri abriendo más su entrada, me relamo los labios sin poder contenerme más y deslizo mi "cosa" dentro de Yuuri, el gemido que salió de este no se compara con ninguna otra cosa que haya escuchado antes, su adentro es cálido y ese lugar me succiona y aprieta… se siente tan bien… no quiero salir de ahí…

—Ahhh…bien…se siente bien… —no puedo dejar de moverme una y otra vez dentro de Yuuri.

Lo siguiente que paso me sorprendió, Yuuri rodeo mi cuello con sus manos atrayéndome más hacia él y me beso… sus suaves labios junto a los míos, y… y algo más paso, sentía su lengua buscando la mía, no entendía que pasaba, que tenía que hacer, pero Yuuri estaba desesperado, moví mi lengua de igual forma que la suya, la de Yuuri rodeaba y tocaba la mía, era como si bailaran, _"Más…quiero más…"._

—Parece que se están sintiendo bien… yo también quiero unirme a la fiesta —el amo lame una oreja de Yuuri y la muerde.

—V-vi…viktor… espera…

Podía sentir esa parte de mi amo que también estaba dura y presionaba la entrada de Yuuri al tal punto de deslizarlo dentro, Yuuri gimió aún más fuerte y algo blanco y viscoso salió de su parte bañando su pecho. Por extraño que fuera no pude evitar acercarme a su pecho y lamer ese liquido.

—Ahh…Makkachin… no… ahh… —Yuuri gemía mientras mi lengua pasaba por su pecho lamiendo los restos de aquel jugo.

El amo y yo comenzamos a movernos al mismo tiempo, el olor de Yuuri incremento y esta vez notaba otro aroma de por medio… el aroma de mi amo…

—Rayos Yuuri, aprietas mucho… se siente demasiado bien… —el olor del amo estaba mezclándose con el de Yuuri, " _Me gusta… sus olores juntos…"._

Los movimientos del amo estaban siendo más rápidos y profundo, intente imitarlo y los gemidos de Yuuri retumbaron por todo el lugar, sentía como un rayo atravesaba mi cuerpo, era algo demasiado intenso.

—Demonios Yuuri… —gruño mi amo.

—Ahhhh…. —Sin pensarlo tanto el amo como yo mordimos los hombros de Yuuri y este término gritando mientras derramaba nuevamente aquel líquido. Cierto jugo salió de mí, mezclándose con el de mi amo dentro de Yuuri…

Tock Tock, Tock tock

Podía escuchar cierto sonido a los lejos, cada vez se hacía más fuerte y claro… la puerta… estaban tocando la puerta…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y estaba en el suelo, mi amo también, estaba abrazando a Yuuri mientras montones de cajas de ese bocadillo nos rodean, cuando los fui a levantar me sentí tan feliz, era mi ladrido, ¡tenía mi cuerpo otra vez!, sentía mi cola moverse, mis orejas largas y mi pelaje los tenia de vuelta, jamás volveré a comer ese bocadillo…

Continúan tocando la puerta y ladro con más fuerza para levantar a mi amo o a su persona.

—¿Qué sucede Makkachin? —quien se levanta primero es Yuuri.

 _"La puerta, hay alguien tocando la puerta"_

Los golpes a la puerta no cesan y Yuuri se levanta en dirección a ella, mientras yo le sigo.

—¿Yurio?

—Me llegaron estos paquetes de las trillizas y vine a compartiros con ustedes.

Inmediatamente vi en las manos esos bocadillos otra vez se los arrebate con mi boca y comencé a sacudirlos hasta destrozarlos.

 _"!Malos! ¡Estos bocadillos son malos!"_

—¿!Pero que crees que haces perro!?

—¡Makkachin! ¿Por qué hiciste esos?

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —mi amo se acababa de levantar.

—¡Tu estúpido perro acaba de destrozar los dulces que me mandaron las trillizas!

—Tranquilo Yurio, no tienes que enojarte con Makkachin, si quieres tenemos más adentro, nuestras fans nos mandaron bastante.

—Cierto, tenemos más adentro así que puedes pasar —dice mi amo mientras abraza a Yuuri.

Ya todos adentro mi amo y Yuuri recogen todos los paquetes que nos comimos el día anterior.

—¿Oye cerdo, de que sabor es este dulce?

—Mmm… ahora que lo preguntas no recuerdo su sabor…

—Ohh ¿este no fue el ultimo que nos comimos ayer? —pregunta mi amo.

—Creo que tienes razón, hasta un sueño extraño me provoco… —Al Yuuri decir esto último sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Yo también tuve un sueño extraño…

—El empaque dice "Pocky Misterioso" —dice Yurio mientras sostiene la caja.

Volví a arrebatarle esa caja y a masticarla para destrozarlas con mis dientes.

—Parece que a Makkachin no le gusto ese Pocky… —dice Yuuri.

—El Makkachin de mi sueño parecía bastante contento incluso… —mi amo no termino de hablar ya que lo otro se lo susurro a Yuuri y el rostro de este se puso completamente rojo.

—¡ESE POCKY QUEDA PROHIBIDO! —exclamo Yuuri.

 **TARAAA! -cri cri, cri cri- :'v, pues bien... que le parecio la historia? xD, si... se que fue extraña y quizas no se la esperaban :') fue algo que me salio así de la nada xD bueno...no completamente de la nada... ya quería escribir algo Makkachin x Yuuri xD (todo debido a una imagen y a un dialogo con una chica del fandom :'v). El reto era escribir 3 fics (uno de ellos en ingles) y subirlo por el día del pocky pero solo llegue hacer este :'v, como siempre digo... si tiene alguna falta ortográfica no duden en avisarme y comentar que les parecio el fic :D nos vemos en otra historia! Que tengan un feliz resto del día**


End file.
